vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Medical Disputes
Title: 'Medical Blues '''Players: 'Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, and Michaela "Mike" Quinn '''Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: '''So, the mission is over and done, and Elizabeth and Heather both got shot up badly. Time for the doctor to come and rag on them for getting injured so much. ''LOG BEGINS'' Mike Quinn arrives from Hallway. Mike Quinn steps into the Bedroom, holding a Black Medical Bag. She moves to the bed, and sighs softly down at the two ladies, well, one girl and one woman. She shrugs slightly and checks the wounds, trying to decide how much work she can do on them, and how much will take Special equipment. She reaches into her bag, and pulls out some ointment, which she slathers over the wounds of the two. MEDICAL: Mike Quinn attempts to heal Elizabeth Maxwell and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Mike Quinn attempts to heal Heather O'Leary and is able to heal them a little. FIRST AID: Mike Quinn has returned Heather O'Leary to wakefulness with smelling salts. MEDICAL: Mike Quinn attempts to heal Elizabeth Maxwell and is able to heal them a little. FIRST AID: Mike Quinn has returned Elizabeth Maxwell to wakefulness with smelling salts. Heather O'Leary's nose is assaulted by something nasty smelling, and she wakes up, violently. She is obviously reaching for a non-existent sidearm when she realizes where she is, and what is going on… sort of. Elizabeth Maxwell unghs just a little at the salts, trying to move backwards slightly semi-consciously as she wakes up. She mumbles "Julie?" very softly, as consciousness sets in, before she realizes anything else. Mike Quinn shakes her head slightly, her long braided hair swinging around, "No Dear. Not Julie… She is in bed herself, if she knows what is good for her." She pauses, "I am Dr. Quinn… you might have seen me before." Heather O'Leary sits up slowly, groaning in pain, "What happened?" she asks, slowly, feeling the burning sensation in her stomach and her chest. Elizabeth Maxwell ungs very softly, opening her eyes a little bit. "Hm… that means I'm not still in San Diego, then…" she glances around. Mike Quinn shrugs at Heather, "You were shot, twice, I gather from the burns, and your friends brought you back to the Ranch…" She smiles at Elizabeth, and adds, "Dear, you must be more careful. I am not even sure I can do much for your Hybrid Body, so for the most part, Miss Parrish will have to take care of you." She turns to Heather, with a Glare, "You, on the other hand, should know better than to take the young into battle." She reaches into her bag, and gives Heather a Shot, that while alleviating some pain, does by no means, get rid of it all. "You both will be a long time in healing… But Miss O'Leary, you can also have your first Anti-Cobalt Treatment." She pulls out a swab, and some more ointment. This stuff is red, and looks like a cross between blood and Chunky red Paste. It smells even worse. She slathers it on the Laser Burns on Heather's Chest and Stomach, than looks at Elizabeth appraisingly… "You too as well… this should counteract the Anti-Coagulant in the Cobalt, and should stop the blood loss…" MEDICAL: Mike Quinn attempts to Heal Elizabeth Maxwell but is unable to help them. MEDICAL: Mike Quinn attempts to heal Elizabeth Maxwell and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Mike Quinn attempts to heal Heather O'Leary and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Mike Quinn attempts to heal Heather O'Leary and is able to heal them a little. "Ouch, Dammit!" The Redhead, while given the mild painkiller, seems to be reacting badly to the Stuff slathered on her wounds. She grabs the sheet, and whispers out, "That shit hurts Doc…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head a little at the doctor. "Julie isn't in any condition to be doing anything, she was shot as well. I knew exactly what I was doing, I just didn't dodge quite fast enough to be effective with it. Being shot at instead of Julie was actually what I was trying to do. Getting hit, well… wasn't." Mike Quinn shrugs, "You are young and foolish Dear, that is all." She has a sadistic smile on her face, at Heather's reaction, "Oh, stop being a baby, you'll be fine. It is a slight reaction from the Visitor Technology, the Human Medicine, and your fully human body." She shrugs, "You notice Elizabeth isn't in any extra pain?" Well, she hasn't given Liz any of the same painkillers, that reacts to the Anti-Cobalt stuff with extra heat in the area of skin contact. Heather O'Leary realizes that the Doctor just doesn't like her, so she bites on the inside of her cheek, to prevent herself from reacting to the increasing burning sensation. Her eyes go distant, as she uses the Mental balancing her Martial Arts teachers taught her, to control her reactions to pain, and the like. Elizabeth Maxwell narrows her eyes very slightly at the doctor and hmpfs. "Yes, it's just so foolish to try and protect one of the unit leaders after they got shot and put on the ground." She rolls her eyes slightly. Mike Quinn shrugs, "At the Cost of your own body? I think not, Elizabeth." She shrugs, "Personally, I think Dr. Parrish and that imbecile Donovan have no business letting you go into Combat, Dear Girl. You are too fragile." She shrugs, and applies more of the Red Salve to each Woman, as the other stuff seems to have been absorbed byt their skin. MEDICAL: Mike Quinn attempts to heal Elizabeth Maxwell and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Mike Quinn attempts to heal Heather O'Leary and is able to heal them a little. Heather O'Leary winces a bit more and says softly, "Doc… I am not normally this rude, but if you add more of that shit to my body, without waiting for the Medicine to get out of my system, you'll need Medical attention of your own." This is said through gritted teeth, and through the pain, her voice seems to have picked up her Texas Drawl again, slurring the words together. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at Heather and 'uh-ohs' slightly before glancing back. "She was taking fire and I wasn't. I needed to be in a better spot than I was, to get a good shot in on the one who was shooting at her. I didn't have a clear shot where I was." she shrugs. "It was a messy battle, so stuff happens." Mike Quinn hrmphs at Heather, and mutters something softly about dramatics, and childish activities, "You shouldn't have been there in the first place. You may look and act like you are a young adult, but you *are* still a child." Heather O'Leary is able to get herself back under a semblance of control, and just shakes her head slightly, "Doc… Drop it. She will get angry if you say things like that… It is for your own good… I have more control over myself than she might…" Although, it would be interesting to see Liz show the woman that Liz is perfectly ready for a fight… Elizabeth Maxwell elbows Heather just a little bit for that comment, rolling her eyes. "Hey… I'm not that bad…" she rolls her eyes and glances up at the doctor then, her voice getting a little more sarcastic. "If you want that, I'll gladly give you a rifle and enemy uniform, and you can go along on the next one instead." Mike Quinn sighs, "Well, that may be, Miss. O'Leary… I did have to try and save someone last night, that was killed in your little mission of doom… You remember Kyle? He got shot in the head, and died. You killed him with your plot." With that, she twirls on a heel, calling back over her shoulder, "I, or Dr. Parrish will be back tonight to give you a second treatment with the Laser Salve, and to make sure no infection gets into your wounds." She opens the door, and walks out, rather like she is glad to escape the mad woman, and the Starchild. Mike Quinn moves to the Hallway . Heather O'Leary blinks at the Doctor's back, trying to process all the information she gave, and trying not to cry out from the elbow hitting her rather sore and still tired body. She shakes her head slightly, "I sometimes wonder about that woman." Elizabeth Maxwell closes her eyes and mumbles a little bit. "And here I thought that Julie would be the one to give me a lot of grief if I got shot up." she rolls her eyes. "Least she saw what I was trying to do." She glances over at the door. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Next time, They can leave me to the Visitors if they are going to subject me to *her* tender mercies…" She sighs, and says, "Is what she said true? Did Kyle get killed?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and looks down. "Yes, he did. He was running to get you to cover after you screamed, from what it looked like. Or just running to you, I couldn't tell. He took a shot while on the move." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Damn…." She shakes her head slightly, and says, "Than Doc Quinn said one right thing… I may as well have shot him. My Plan, my idea… My injury… They all conspired to kill him. He may have been… well, not the most interesting of suitors, but he didn't deserve to die because of me." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, and slips a hand to yours. "I'm sorry, honey… It's not your fault. He made his own choice, to run for you without cover. I'm sorry that he got killed, but it wasn't preventable. You couldn't have foreseen that he would try doing that…" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Maybe I should have." She glances around, and decides to see if she can actually stand up, to go into the bathroom, get cleaned up, and brush her teeth. Yuck, Blood, and 12 or so hours of dust and other assorted nasty things in there. She is able to get to her feet, and she staggers to the bathroom. "I'm going to get cleaned up…." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "all right, honey. I'll probably clean up when you're done, as well." ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13